1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to the field of devices for supportively engaging the mating ends of electrical wires and the like. The invention maintains connection of the ends of mating electrical cord connectors by engaging each of the connectable ends of the electrical cords in one of two interfitting removably connectable support elements. The elements can receive a cord laterally and engage the cord behind an enlarged plug or socket portion at the cord end. The invention relates particularly to a device for preventing accidental separation of the plug and socket ends of joined electrical cords due to tension along the connected ends, and is also useful as a means to mark a particular socket or plug end as unavailable for use.
2. Prior Art
When operating an electrical device, it is often necessary to use one or more electrical extension cords connected in series in order to allow operation of the device at a desired distance away from an electrical outlet. This is especially true when using electrically powered hand tools, electrical lawn and garden tools, and the like. The electrical cords are joined together using standard plug and socket ends. Normally, the plug is retained in the socket by friction, and there is no positive locking mechanism to prevent separation of the plug and socket ends. Also, the plug may only fit loosely in the socket due to wear or damage to one of the members. As the user moves the electrical device during operation, tension is created between the connected electrical cords, for example due to one of the cords becoming snagged, or due to the user reaching the end of the length defined by the connected cords. In using a tool connected by serially plugged cords, without paying undue attention to the cord, users often partially or totally withdraw the plug from the socket by inadvertently placing sufficient tension on the connection. Electrical power to the device may become intermittent or totally lost. At a minimum, the operator is inconvenienced in having to discontinue use of the tools, retrace the cord to find the parted junction of the plug and socket, reconnect the cord ends, and return to the tool. Time is lost from the job. The operator may be frustrated and angered by such an occurrence, particularly if this disruption occurs repeatedly. In some instances a safely hazard may result.
Devices are known for preventing the inadvertent separation of electrical cords by providing a protective body having an internal cavity for housing a connected plug and socket, ends of the body defining abutments which are rigidly positioned at a space from one another, and bear the tension applied to the cord by engaging behind the plug and socket from opposite directions U.S Pat. No. 3,014,194--Berglund discloses such a cable connector protector wherein a waterproof and dirtproof housing has a laterally open longitudinal passage through which two cable ends can be inserted, the cable ends being sealingly engaged and the passage being sealed as well. An elongated flexible slide covers the passage along its length and is releasably engaged to prevent withdrawal of the cable ends from the housing. The passage simply defines a laterally opening channel, covered by the slide.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,475,649--Haarbosch discloses a storage case for enclosing a connected plug and socket, wherein the case can be defined by a hingeable box with openings for the cable at opposite ends. In one embodiment the box defines a cylinder wherein opposite sides do not hinge but rather remain rigid. A radial wedge shaped opening is defined in the cylinder, leading to the openings for the cable at each opposite end. This cylindrical box is simply passed laterally over the connected cable ends until the cables reside in the end openings. It is relatively easy to disengage the box from the cable at one or both ends, because the wedge shaped opening defines a substantially open path allowing the cable and box to become relatively displaced.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,059,209--Bird discloses a terminal protector wherein a housing has a longitudinal slit as disclosed by Berglund and in Haarbosch. The Bird device further has a plurality of circumferential interior ribs which are adapted to engage the circumferential periphery of inserted connectors. The lateral opening in the Bird device is somewhat smaller than the cord, requiring that the housing be resiliently deformed in order to move the cable through the opening into position.
The Berglund and Bird devices, while presumably effective in preventing separation of the connectors, are somewhat difficult to use. Relatively widened connector ends must be inserted through a relatively narrow slit. Although the slit width can be expanded by pulling apart the flexible sides of the housing, the arrangement presents a difficulty for the user. Also, in order to disconnect the cords, the reverse procedure must be followed. Conversely, with a wedge shaped lateral opening as in Haarbosch or the like, there is little to prevent the cable from escaping from the protective housing.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,781,761--Harwood discloses a different type of plug and socket retainer. The retainer comprises a strip of flexible material with spaced apertures along the edges of the strip. Joined electrical cords can be inserted into the apertures in an alternating fashion. Tension on the cords is resisted by the flexible strip. U.S. Pat. No. 3,922,055--McGregor discloses a retainer comprising a metal rod in a coiled arrangement. Cords inserted into the coils from each end of the device are joined at the midsection.
The Harwood and McGregor devices also have some drawbacks. The electrical cords are not positively held in these retainers and can become loose from the retainers and disengaged from one another. Further, these retainers do not provide protection against damage to the connectors, and on the contrary tend to expose the cords leading to the connectors to damage by causing them to protrude laterally and to define potential obstructions which may cause the plug and socket to become disconnected notwithstanding the resistance to tension.
The present invention provides a retainer for electrical cord connectors by means of a housing which engages the connector ends, extending at least part way over the plug and socket when connected. The housing has a larger opening at one end, providing access to the ends of the plug or socket. The other end of the housing has a smaller opening which is large enough to accommodate the cord, but too small to allow the plug or socket to pass longitudinally out of the housing. A laterally extending slit runs radially outward from the smaller opening and along one side of the housing, to an edge of the larger opening, allowing lateral insertion of an electrical cord into the housing, to position the cord such that tension tending to pull the cord relative to the housing is borne on the inner surface of the housing adjacent the smaller opening. The slit is preferably arranged in a nonlinear path proceeding from the aperture to the outside, which reduces the possibility that the cord can inadvertently pass through the slit as a result of contact between the housing and/or cover and various obstructions encountered in the regular use. Preferably, the slit defines a spiral or helical configuration having a width which snugly engages the cord, preferably such that the slit resiliently engages the cord. Both the resilient engagement and the configuration of the slit tend to keep the cord from escaping from the housing.
The connector of a cord inserted into the housing through the lateral slit may be joined to the mating connector of a second cord. Both connectors are accessible in the housing through the end having the larger opening. A cover, also provided with a lateral slit allowing a cord to be inserted laterally into position, engages with the housing and captures the mated plug and socket on opposite ends of the junction. Tension applied across the junction of the cords is born by the inner surfaces of the housing (at the smaller opening end) and the cover, the latter having a corresponding smaller opening dimensioned to encompass the cord while blocking passage of the somewhat larger plug or socket structure. The cover is removably attachable to the housing over the open end to provide an enclosure for longitudinally capturing the mated connectors. Any tension imparted to the cords is absorbed at the cover and housing attachment points, thus preventing inadvertent separation of the connectors. Preferably, the cover is attached to the housing via longitudinal leg members on at least one of the housing and the cover, engageable with the other of the housing and the cover. The leg members have serrations or the like by which the cover can be fixed to the housing at any point in a range of distances from the end wall of the housing.
The invention is described with reference to capturing the mating ends of two connectors. The same structure is also useful for blocking access to a connector which is engaged in the housing and covered, because the housing clearly marks the connector end and the cover blocks inadvertent access from outside the housing. Therefore, by housing and covering the unconnected free ends of a cord, a worker operating on a disconnected circuit or the like can cover the end of a cord connected to the circuit and be relatively assured that another person will not inadvertently connect a hot electrical cord thereto, with possible shock danger to the worker.